U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,825 titled PORTABLE DIGITAL DETECTOR SYSTEM directed to a detector for a portable imaging system wherein calibration data and configuration data from flash memory in the detector is transmitted to the portable imaging system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,156 titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR HOT SWAPPING PORTABLE DETECTORS IN X-RAY SYSTEMS directed to a method for hot swapping a portable detector to an imaging system.
The article titled “Enhancement method that provides direct and independent control of fundamental attributes of image quality for radiographic imagery,” by Mary Couwenhoven, Robert Senn, and David Foos.